1. Field of the Disclosure
In one aspect, the present disclosure is directed to interlocking precast or pre-molded pavers for enhanced smoothness of paved surfaces initially and over time. In another aspect, the disclosure describes an improved unit for the construction of walls, and preferably masonry walls.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard surfaced areas primarily outside of building interiors are more frequently paved with brick, stone and precast paving units set on gravel, sand and other porous surfaces than done previously, where concrete slabs and asphalt pavement was most frequently used. The desire for more visually pleasing surfaces and environmental laws limiting paved areas impervious to water penetration, has spurred use of individual pavers permitting rain to be absorbed into the ground through open joints between each paver, thereby reducing storm discharges to existing storm water carrying systems and resultant flooding.
Individual pavers, which are increasingly manufactured of concrete, are usually set over a base of graded aggregates usually involving a base of coarse crushed stone overlayed with finer particulates. This bed is usually compacted with motorized rollers or pad type vibrators until the base is dense and smooth. The paving units are laid over this base and sometimes vibratory compaction is also applied to the installed pavers for additional resistance to vehicular settlement later in use. Sand is swept into the hand-tight joints to maintain rain water permeability.
Individual pavers known in the art interlock along a horizontal direction. All such pavers have essentially smooth edges. When concentrated loads such as vehicles must be supported as in a roadway, the repeated force of tires gradually depress pavers into the base material resulting in an uneven surface. Paved areas adjacent these vehicular paths are actually pushed higher. The resultant appearance is less than pleasing and not desirable. Moreover, snow plows tend to strike pavers that are projecting above the surface, causing damage to the pavers and occasionally the plow blade. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.
In another aspect, masonry units used to build walls, commonly known as concrete blocks, if made from concrete, are dependent on mortar laid between the surfaces of adjacent masonry units both vertically and horizontally. The use of mortar, containing water, restricts the construction of masonry walls to temperate climates or requires temporary closures during construction to prevent freezing of the mortar during the period when the mortar must cure. Additionally, masonry walls using mortar joints become unstable in areas that are subject to seismic disturbances. The horizontal action of earthquakes and tremors break masonry joints apart. Masonry joints turn to a sand consistency and pour out of walls built with standard smooth-edged block causing the weakening and eventual collapse of masonry walls. There are examples of prior art employing mortarless masonry units such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,119, which recognizes inherent problems with mortared masonry. The present disclosure also provides a solution for these problems.